Secrets Kept
by LaneyPennXCorey
Summary: When Corey books the band to play at the Peaceville ball, Laney starts to wonder if he had a reason. Did Corey book this place for a reason? Will Laney admit her true feelings for Corey? Will Trina try to ruin Corey's Gig? Find out yourself and READ!
1. The Gig

Laney's POV

I ran down the street, thinking _Aw Man... I'm late!_ I bolted for the garage door and threw it open, meeting face to face with my secret crush, Corey Riffin. "Lanes! There you are! I was about to come get you!" Corey said with a big grin on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in, literally throwing me onto the couch. "Okay Corey... We're all here. Now tell us the news!" Kin said impatiently. Corey looked blank for a second. "News?... Oh Yeah, Right! Well, you know how the Peaceville Ball is tomorrow night? Well... Guess who got us a gig there?" He pointed to himself. I sat up and my eyes widened. "We're playing at a BALL?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement. Kin and Kon looked at each other, then Corey. "Eh... Corey? Aren't ball dances suppose to be... ya'know... Ball- Like?" Kin tilted his head, His twin nodding in agreement. Corey grinned ear to ear. "True, but Mayor Mellow said we could play the last hour before the ball was over. So we get time to hang out until then." I felt overjoyed, The twins however... "I'm still not so sure, Corey..." Kon fumbling with his fingers. Corey smirked a bit. "Did I mention the cheese fountain and all-you-can-eat cheese table?" Kin and Kon stared at each other. "**Cheese?!** We're in!" they cheered in unison.

***5 hours later transition!***

After practice, Kin and Kon went home to get ready, While I stayed back in the garage helping Corey with cleaning. "Boy, they sure know how to make a mess with chips... Crumbs everywhere!" Corey chuckled. I smiled. He was so cute when he laughed... "So Core, What are you gonna wear for the ball tomorrow night?" I asked him, changing the subject. "_Wear_? What do you mean?" He looked at me strangely, acting like he never heard the word. I rolled my eyes. Typical Corey. "Well, Everyone there will be dressed up in a suit or dress..." I let my voice trail off as I dreamed of me and Corey, dancing to a slow song. Him wearing a black tux... me wearing my crimson red dress... "Hello? Lanes? Did ya hear me?" Corey was now waving his hand in my face. "Oh, sorry... Blanked out." I blushed a bit, seeing how close he was to my face. He shrugged. "Well, As I said... My mom's gonna drive me to the mall to buy me something..." I nodded, grabbing my case. "Well, Can't wait to see it! Cya Corey!" I waved and left the garage and headed home.

Corey's POV

That night, after I got all ready for bed, I collapsed on my bed, sighing into my pillow. I had chose the ball gig because I wanted to spend some one on one time with Laney... But it was my little secret. If anyone asks, I'll just say it was the only one I could find at the moment. A gigs a gig after all. I t under my covers and fell into a deep slumber...

**Sorry guys for the short chapter... **

**Anyways... For a new chapter, I need 5 or more reviews.**

**This is my first chapter of my first story... So I'd like positive comments.**

**Take it away corey!**

**Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Closes garage door***


	2. The Crush

Laney's POV

Knowing the band had little time to practice AND get lyrics from Trina's Diary, We had to meet super-early at 7 AM. The four of us met up at Corey's Garage at 7:30 for practice. "Okay, Guys. We only got 3 hours to practice. We practice those 3 hours, get Trina to go into her Diary Meltdown, Then once we finish that... We have to spend the rest of the day getting ready for the ball at 8 tonight." Corey explained, tuning his guitar. The twins jumped on stage and got ready to play. I got off the couch and quickly set up my bass. I plugged it into the speakers and went to my spot. "Count us in, Kon!" I winked at Kon. He grinned and nodded. "One Two Three, Four!" He yelled as he hit his drum-sticks together.

***3 Hours later Transition***

Corey's POV

"Great Practice everyone! Now, We need a plan to get Trina into her diary melt down..." I tapped my chin. Laney face palmed. "So, we got no lyrics AND no plan? This is one of your worst days ever, Core!" She groaned. Kon's eyes lit up. "This may sound crazy, But I have an idea!" The four huddled together and whispered.

Trina's POV

"Finally, Those Grojlosers are done they're... 'music'." I sighed sitting back on my bed, staring at the Nick Mallory pictures posted on my wall. "Oh, My sweet nick... MINA!" I yelled. Mina came running in through the door. "Y-Yes Trina?" she gulped. "I need you to find out when Hunky Nick Mallory will ask me to the ball." I snapped. Mina nodded. "Alright!" She ran off, as soon as Mina got out, Corey entered my room.

No one's POV

Trina scowled at Corey. "Like, WHY are you in my room?!" she snapped. Corey smirked. "Just through you'd wanna see what Nick Mallory posted on his page..." He held out his phone, Trina snatched it from his hand. "Nick Mallory is going to the ball with... with... MINA?!" She shouted. "NO WAY! How could she? And he posted this... an hour ago?! Why that Mina...!" Trina felt her head get hotter, as the clouds outside turned grayer and thunder roared. "**MIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAA!**" Trina screamed, going Diary Mode. She flew into the air and grabbed her pen and diary, scribbling words. Corey has taken cover under her table as things fell off of the shelves. Suddenly, Trina calmed down and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep again. (Either that or she fainted.) Corey caught the falling Diary. "Perfect..." He chuckled and ran out of the room.

Laney's POV

"I got the lyrics!" Core shouted running down the stairs, then tripping and hitting face first on the ground.  
I winced. "Ooo... You okay Core?" I asked helping him up. He looked dazed. "Uh...Yeah... Thanks Kin..." He said dizzily. I scowled. "I'm LANEY! NOT Kin!" Corey shook his head. "O-Oh.. Gosh... Sorry Lanes..." I could've sworn I saw him blush, but...whatever.  
We all had lunch together, and then headed home to change. I ran home and ripped through my closet, and took out my dress. "Okay, I got a couple hours... MOM! I need you to do my hair in an hour!" I yelled from the doorway. I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and getting in the shower.

***7:30 PM Transition***

Corey's POV

We all met up at the garage, the twins arrived first with Kin wearing a red tux and Kon wearing a black on... yeah, don't want cheese on any white ones, hm? Anyways, we waited about 5 minutes until an angel... I mean Laney came in. She was wearing a crimson red dress that goes to her knees, she had matching shoes and her hair is surprisingly long without her hair clip. It's like... Wow. Just wow. I don't even know how to begin... She looked awesome. I felt my face heating up. _No! No! Don't blush! She'll see you! _"Um... H-Hi Lanes!" I shuttered, still in awe. "Hey Core... You all look awesome!" She smiled. Kin and Kon exchanged glances. "I thought Laney was a guy..." Kon whispered into Kin's ear. "Yeah, I know! Man, We're screwed." Kin muttered back. I chuckled hearing them. I'd always known Laney was a girl, unlike the twins. But since she's the only girl in the band, I called her a _bro_ and _dude_ to make her feel like she's not alone. "HEY BRATS, GET IN THE CAR OR I'M LEAVING YOU HERE!" I heard Trina shout from her car. "We better hurry before she drives off and makes us walk." I tell the others. We all laugh and run into the car.

***At the ball Transition***

Laney's POV

Omigosh, Omigosh... I can't believe it! We're here! Oh, I hope I'll get my chance to tell Corey how I feel...

We all stepped out of the car and Trina drove away at lightning speed, Probably to cry her eyes out because 'Hunky' Nick Mallory chose Mina over her. But, I don't care. All I want is to be hand in hand with Corey on the dance floor... We all walked in together, since we're the band we don't have to pay the $15 fee to get in... Points, Corey! "OH. MY. GOD! Is that a chocolate fountain?!" I hear Corey almost scream. The twins run by it and find the cheese fountain. As the 3 boys fill up on cheese and chocolate, I stand there tapping my foot. "Don't get your suits dirty, If you do you all owe me 20 bucks each." I exclaimed. Corey, Kin and Kon checked they're pockets and they were empty. _Ha! They're broke! That gives Corey a reason to not mess this night up. _I think to myself and giggle. The twins go off, saying they have some kind of... Date? Yeah, Sure boys. Whatever...

Corey's POV

I walk up to Laney and rub the back of my head. "So... Just you and me now?" I said a bit nervously. "Well, Us plus a hundred other people..." Laney pointed out. We both laughed, then I got serious. "Listen, Lanes... I, uh... Was wondering if you... wanted to dance?" I felt my heart racing and my face heat up. "R-Really Corey?" She looked at me, man, she's cute... No! Focus, Corey! Focus! "Uh...Yeah. It's... my way of saying...uh..." I thought a moment, then I grinned. "It's my way of saying sorry for a terrible... er... 'Fake Date' we had to get into the wedding! I realized it meaned more to you then I thought so..." I knew my face must be really red by now. "Would you like to dance?" I asked shyly. Laney looked a bit shocked, then smiled. "Aw, Thanks Corey. I'd love to dance." The two went onto the dance floor and found an empty little area. The music was being played slowly. I hesitated. _SH!T! You don't know how to dance, Dummy! _I facepalmed. "Duh..." I muttered. Laney smiled and grabbed my hands. "Like this." She positioned my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. I hate to admit it, but she was pretty good. Heck, I was pretty awesome too! I felt as if the music changed to be quieter just for us.

I looked down at Laney, she looked away and I swore I say her blush. _C'mon, Core... It's now or never. _I thought. I inhaled. "Laney, Can I speak to you on the balcony... Alone?"


	3. The Confession

_I guess I forgot to add this on Chapter 1 and 2, so I'll do it now._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND. THE STORY IS MY IDEA!_**

_Thank you all for reviewing. Now, For the next chapter, Can I try to get 15-20 Reviews? If I get that many (WITHOUT SPAM PLEASE), then the next chapter is up for reading!_

Corey's POV

Okay. Now is your chance, Corey... Your going to tell her NOW... No, wait... NOW! "Um...So Lanes..." I started as I leaned against the balcony side. "I was wondering... We've known each other for years now... We're 16 now and I'd like to tell you some things..." (I made them 16, It seemed best.) I inhaled. Laney was listening carefully to my every word, which REALLY didn't help with the stress. '"Since that fake date... I've had feelings for you I have never had for anyone else. When you came into the garage with your dress, I almost swallowed a fly" I heard her giggle and I blushed. "A-Anyways... I think that your one of a kind and... Well, one of my best friends I got." She stopped me. "Corey, I'd like to tell you something." She blushed.

Laney's POV

Alright, Laney... You can do this. Just...tell him. It's now or never. I sighed and took a deep breath in. "From the moment we met, I've had feelings for you. I like you. Not only as a friend, though. I've had a crush on you since we were 10... And... I hope by saying this all it doesn't mess up our friendship or the ban-" I was stopped by Corey putting his finger on my mouth, and shushing me. Typical Corey. Way to ruin the moment... Or did he? His blue eyes looked into mine and it felt like it went on forever. His smile made me feel like I was going to explode. Wait...Is he...?

Corey's POV

I did the thing I was most scared to do. I kissed her. I guess I let my heart take over and, well... I kissed her. And to tell the truth, It was my first kiss. Something tells me it's her first kiss too. Why? I swore I saw little red hearts flying around her head. That, And the fast she kissed me back! Yes! Nailed it! She looked at me nervously as we pulled back from the kiss. I lifted her head up to look at me. "So... Um, Lanes. I was wondering if... Maybe... you would be my girl friend?" DANG IT! I sounded like a total freaking idiot! 'Maybe would you...' sounds like I'm a total idiot. But my thoughts changed when I saw her giggling and then hug me. "You have NO idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that!" She almost squealed. It seems we were hugging for... what? 3 Hours? Nah, Just like...3 minutes. We broke the hug when we heart Kon run to us. "Guys, Bad News... The Newmans are here... They're trying to talk Mayor Mellow out of letting us preform!" Kon yelled waving his arms in the air. I scowled. "Wait, Where's Kin?" Laney asked in panic mode. "That's another problem... They're keeping Kin 'hostage' until they get what they want." Kon grabbed our hands. "C'mon! We gotta get Kin back!" He ran with us dragging on the floor. "And... Ow! Save the gig! Oof!" I said, hitting tables and servers.

**Thanks for reading, Guys!Take it away, Corey.**

**Corey: Kinda busy, Vic.**

**Oh, Fine. Well, Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Closes ballroom curtains***


	4. The Newmans

Hey Hey Hey, Everyone!

It's Vic here, With a NEW chapter. Thanks for the reviews... I got Kim here to help out.

Kim: Yeah, Sure... let's get this overwith.  
**VIC DOES NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY OF US.**

Yeah...Thanks... Anywho... Let's do this!

Carrie's POV

Yes! This is perfect! With Grojband's nerd in captivity, we'll FORCE them to back out of the gig! "Um... Care?" My thoughts were disrupted by the only male in my band. Lenny. I coughed. "Yeah, Lens?" I looked at him. He looked worried. "Eh... Maybe it's not so good to keep Kin here... I mean, Grojband is kinda... tough." He rubbed his neck.

I cannot BELIEVE what I'm hearing! Lenny, my... OUR Lenny, is worried about those band-wanna-be's? "Lenny, Are you saying we should GIVE UP?!" I asked in shock, trying to not scream in front of everyone around me. He took a step back, holding his hands in front of him in defense. "N-No! I mean...sort of... Listen, The girl... Laney. She's tough, She beat the crud outta me in 7th grade... One punch from the big one and I was sent flying and hit the garage door. And this brainiac has the gadgets to maybe **kill** us." He let his hands down and looked down.

"Wait, When did YOU get a beating from Garbage Band?" I asked in suspicion. Lenny glared. "Remember that time you sent me to try and capture Corey by dressing like Laney? The time I had to wear make up and a dress, wig... and look like an **IDIOT**?! They almost killed me! I was stuck at home with a broken arm for 3 months!" I took a step back. "Wait, WHAT?" I thought a moment, rubbing my chin. "I.. guess that explains why you stopped showing up..." I sighed. "Well, Anywho... We got the nerd, so if we 'threaten' to hurt the wimp, they'll back out." I put a hand on his shoulder, then gave him a noggie. "Now, C'mon Lens. I think I see them coming." He grinned and we ran to meet Konnie and Kim.

Corey's POV

Alright, I've had about enough of the poo mans. Sure, they insulted us and tried to steal the gig a few times... But KIDNAPPING a band member?! That's the last straw. I don't care if Carrie is a flippin' girl. I'm gonna knock some teeth out. So, After Kon literally dragged us backstage, something blocked the exit, making it pitch black in there. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Laney held my arm and stayed close.

"Well, Well... If it isn't Corey Riffin." A feminine voice said. "Carrie Beff, You let Kin go right now!" I shouted out into the darkness. You could hear the Newmans laughing. Man, they sound like a bunch of hyenas. "Sorry Riffin, But we gotta price." a single light turned on, in the spotlight was Carrie, Lenny, and Kim. we turned to run but Konnie was blocking the entrance. "Crapcake." Laney muttered. "Listen, We're here to make a... deal." Lenny smirked in an evilish way. Okay, This is kinda personal but the one I hate out of all the newmans is Lenny. He's just...freaky.

"What kind of deal?" Kon asked out of the blue. I had forgotten he was there. "Does it include food?!" Laney shoved a random pineapple in his mouth. "You see... The newmans wanna play this gig. We heard it'd be on Live TV. But since you seemed to beat us to it..." Kim turned to Carrie. "The bottom line is; If you want your nerdy friend back unharmed, then bail on the gig and get outta here." She snapped. "I'm NOT a nerd!" You could hear Kin yell from in a closet. I scowled. "You wouldn't..." "Oh, but I WOULD. I'll do anything for a LIVE gig..." She looked at her nails, them back at me. "Well?"

Laney's POV

This is bad... The Newmans have Kin, we're trapped backstage, AND they want us to bail on the gig and let them play so that Kin'll be safe!  
Those heartless little...! "No way!... I mean..." I heard Corey pause. Carrie tilted her head innocently. "If your having trouble deciding... We can always... Improvise..." She tossed a pocket knife to Konnie, who grabbed me and held the knife to my neck. I yelped for help.

"Laney!" I heard Corey yell. I had my eyes shut in fear.

Corey's POV

No... No no no no! Not Laney. Not my girlfriend...  
"Well?" I heard Carrie snicker behind my turned back. I knew she had a knife, and if I didn't act soon, The entire band would be gone... Forever.  
I turned to Carrie, head hanging down. "Okay, You win... Just... Don't hurt Lanes." Lenny smirked. "What'd I tell you? He's weak!" He laughed. Oh, that punk is SO gonna get more then a broken arm this time around... "Go tell Mellow, then... And hurry." Carrie shoved me out the curtains. "Showtime in 5 minutes..." No No No! How am I suppose to find the Mayor in a crowd of 1000+ people in 5 minutes? No. Don't think, just run.

So I ran. Don't know how long I'd last, but I ran. Not just for Kin and Kon...  
But Mainly, For Laney...

I'm coming, Guys...

Interesting, No?

Well, tell me your thoughts, kay?

And let me know if you guys got any ideas, it may be helpful in later chapters...

Since Corey is busy... May as well do it.

Thanks for coming out everyone!

*Closes ball room curtains*


	5. The chapter without a good name

because I love you guys I'm adding a chapter for today.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND, IF I DID I'D BE MAKING NEW EPISODES FOR YOU GUYS WITH SPOILERS AFTER EACH EPISODE!**

Corey's POV

Okay...3 minutes left to find him... If I were the Mayor, where would I be? "I do say, Mother. The cheese and chocolate fountains were a great idea!" I turn to see the Mayor talking to a picture of his mom. I ran to him. "Mayor Mellow!" He turned as I grabbed his shoulders. "The bassist has the flu and pianist has a cold, We can't preform. But I got the Newmans *Gurk* To play." The Mayor looked confused, then shrugged. "Okay then, Blue." He turned back to the fountains to stuff his face. "Wait... how much time do I have?...1 minute?!"

I bolted, and I mean I ran so fast I was a blur, knocking people over.

Carrie's POV

"Well, 30 seconds until Grojband's 'break'. May as well get started early... just for fun" I smirk. Lenny grabbed my arm. "Wait, i thought you were just acting like we were gonna hurt them..." I pull away from his grip. "Well, I'm, Like... totes Sick and tired of those losers stealing EVERY show we try to enter! The only thing that would stop me now is-"

"STOP! I got the Mayor to agree!" I hear riffin yell.

Laney's POV

"STOP! I got the Mayor to agree!" I hear Corey yell, He literally got here at the last 10 seconds. WAY to close, Core.  
"Really now? Alright then, Riffin." She turned to me. "Let the girl go." _At least SOME people notice i'm a girl..._ I think to myself as Konnie releases me.  
I run to Corey and hug him, I'm shaking in fear. "Now, Ko- Wait, where's Kon?" Corey looked around the dark room. Another spotlight appeared behind Carrie. Kin and Kon were tied together and gagged. "Hey! You let them go! You got what you wanted!" I yelled at them, still in fear of the knives surrounding us. "Oh Poo. Your no fun." Carrie huffed. She turned to Kim. "Release the cheese heads." She snapped.

They cut the ropes keeping the twins together and they ran behind us. Corey in front and in a fighting stance. "We're going to go play now... So if you know whats best for you, You'll leave." Lenny smirked. I had a shiver sent down my spine. That guy gives me the creeps...  
I was about to say something I've always wanted to tell them... "Well, you guys are a bunch of..." I was cut off. Corey grabbed my hand and grabbed Kon's arm. The four of us left the ball, not saying a word.

Kon's POV

Man, I've NEVER seen Corey this pissed before... For once, Corey didn't say anything on the way back. Laney was thinking it was her fault, Kin is giving himself heck for thinking he should've brought a laser gun or something... And I'm just the bystander. So, 5 minutes later, we get to Corey's garage.  
Me and Kin sit on the couch, I try to make him feel better with offering him some couch chips.

Laney's POV

Okay, Corey is starting to scare me... He sat on the stage and threw his guitar at the wall. We all jumped in fear. "Whoa... Corey's ticked." Kin whispered to me. I sighed and went up to him. "C-Corey?" I started. He looked up at me, he looked angry, but also a mix of fear and maybe terror.  
Tears welded up in his eyes. "I-It's my fault..." He muttered. I sat next to him. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "You know what I mean, Laney." he said in almost an angry tone, a tint of dark that scared me.

"We'll head home..." Kin said as he and his twin left, closing the garage door.

Corey stared at the floor, I see tear drops falling onto the cement floor.  
"It's all my fault... My fault you all got captured, My fault you almost got hurt... If I would have stopped running for 3 seconds, you'd be in the hospital and maybe dead. I..." His orange beanie covered his eyes. "I'm the worst kind of boyfriend there is..." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Corey Riffin, You are by far THE best guy I could ever have." I shook his shoulder. "You are going to STOP blaming yourself for this! We got in this as a group. We got out of it okay." He looked at me, he was trying to hold back tears.

"You did your best..." I said quieter and hugged him. He hugged me back and started sobbing. I didn't try to get him to stop. Sometimes, all you need his a shoulder to cry on. And I'll always be there for him...

"L-Laney?" He wiped his eyes. "Yes, Core?" I asked. "Th-Thank you. And I'm sorry if I scared you..." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we fell asleep on the couch together.

**Aww... Ain't that cute?**  
**ANYWHO... Hope you likes this chapter!**

**Laney: *Whispering* Shht up!**

**Oh, sorry. **  
**Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Closes garage door***


End file.
